


One Happy Family

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Baby smiled as soon as her mother appeared with a large chocolate cake on a silver platter. She refused to remember eating yucky vegetables that evening. Baby viewed her mother placing the cake on the kitchen table. ''Yay! Yay! Yay! Cake!'' she said.





	One Happy Family

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Baby smiled as soon as her mother appeared with a large chocolate cake on a silver platter. She refused to remember eating yucky vegetables that evening. Baby viewed her mother placing the cake on the kitchen table. ''Yay! Yay! Yay! Cake!'' she said.

Baby almost took a cake piece before her elbow contacted the platter and knocked it down. She watched as the cake landed on the floor and the platter shattered. Her eyes widened with her family. She turned to them. Baby stood on the chair. Her tiny arms were behind her back. 

''I didn't mean to.'' Baby smiled before the scene ended. 

The television family members stood. Baby was currently known as Mary Dahl. 

''Extra cake! Extra cake!'' Mary said to them. 

The actor playing the father scowled at her. ''There aren't any extra cakes. You're in your twenties. Act your age this time,'' he said. 

Mary's eyes were wide for a different reason. Tears appeared in them as her lower lip trembled. She couldn't help suffering from systemic hypoplasia. She couldn't help being a twenty-year-old woman in a toddler's body. ''We're always a happy family. We are.'' 

The ''family'' abandoned Mary before she smiled again. A happy family in a new episode tomorrow. 

 

THE END


End file.
